


血与爱

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Multi, Other, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 写了一篇吸血鬼的鹅歪和宽歪
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus, Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus





	血与爱

（一）  
血色的夕阳渲染着平原的尽头，微风轻拂着草原上高及脚踝的长草。悬崖之上，一匹马与骑士停了下来，望着前方的美景。骑士驻足下马驻足于悬崖之上，摘下那帽檐宽大的旅人帽，那一头耀眼炫目金色的长发在风中微荡。  
这是一个高傲、眼眸灿如焰火的美少女。俊俏的面庞纤细的身姿让人难以想象，她是一名吸血鬼猎人。少女将身上的披风和围巾褪下，脖颈的肌肤如白醋般毫无血色，她那俊俏的面庞有着纤细高挺的鼻梁、优美的额头，还有那坚毅却隐藏些许忧郁的双眸。  
她任纯黑色的改造马（生化物种，能够适应各种恶劣的环境，忠诚度极高）在一旁自由行动，自己坐到了悬崖上，享受着这难得惬意的时光。  
忽然之间，一阵诡异的妖风袭来，空气仿佛冻结。少女警觉跳了起来，抽出背上的长剑，双目环顾四周。黑色的身影划过空中，犹如一只巨大的蝙蝠。  
“你是何人。”少女冷冰冰的问道。  
“好久不见，lover。”那黑色身影从空中优雅落下，一身高贵华丽纯黑色的中世纪礼服衬托着那优美的额头、秀丽的鼻梁，如似幻梦乃是月光的面容。  
“克罗斯公爵。”少女将长剑收回剑鞘，“虽然已是夕阳，但你不惧怕阳光吗。”  
“托尼，才分手300年你就这么冷淡了吗？”公爵走进少女，“吸人血的才怕阳光。我不饮人血已千年之久，只要不是正午的阳光，其余时间我都能自由活动。”  
“马尔科，回到我身边吧。”公爵想拥抱少女。  
“我们之间不可能存在爱情的，我是猎人，你是猎物。”罗伊斯躲闪过克罗斯的拥抱。  
“可你也没法以人类的方式活着，你身上依然留着我们族的血液。他们惧怕你，你不怕猎杀完所有吸血鬼之后，他们会反过来对付你吗！”  
“那只是我变成猎物罢了。”罗伊斯语气依然冷淡薄情。“世间没有容下你我的地方。”  
“有，跟我走吧，去诺尔伊斯。”  
“传说中无人能找到的岛屿，你活了一千多年，找到过吗，别做梦了。”  
“边境港口，那有船。”  
“到边境港口，这又是一个未知的领域。如果你没有别的事，前面城镇的领主还等着我呢。”  
“那领主女儿被Robert劫走了。你真要接下这棘手的任务？”  
“不就是那妄想得到永生的波兰子爵么，没什么大不了的。”  
“我不信有永生的存在，但他真要在圣坛前用1000名贵族的血液献祭，那力量无人能挡。除非，你有死去吸血鬼之王的法力。流传他已经杀掉九百多名贵族了。跟我走吧。”  
“不过是吸血鬼罢了。”罗伊斯骑上改造马向城镇方向疾驰而去。

（二）  
由于人类的自大和傲慢，在经历了核战之后，世间犹如按下重置按钮。人类带着残存的书卷和科技在废墟上缓缓重生。殊不知某些原因，古老的物种像是被呼唤着苏醒。狼人、地精、德鲁伊等生物以及那早已消失在人类活动范围的血族们（人类称吸血鬼）重现了。共存的几百年来，传说中的生物并没有和人类有着太多的接触，血族们也是忽隐忽现的出现在人们的视野，虽说多数血族比较低端，但拥有强大力量的贵族们还是让人类对吸血鬼这个族群感到恐惧。于是就有了吸血鬼猎人。  
而血族内部也是有区分的，亦如上文中克罗斯公爵这类不食人血（食动物血的对嗜血的渴望相对不那么强烈，这类的吸血鬼多数理智，能较好的控制血族的能力），相对应的就有嗜人血的吸血鬼，被强大的能力而吞噬。这类吸血鬼在得到满足后能恢复理智，而嗜血欲望来临时则会被这种欲望吞噬，如行尸走肉，却拥有可怕的能力。当然还有一种吸血鬼，试图渴望得到不曾拥有的力量：传说吸嗜1000名人类或血族的贵族的血，将他们的血液存在自己的体内，最后到血族的圣坛中献祭，将拥有永生和无尽的力量。一般的血族只是长寿，而不会有永生的存在。  
黄昏，罗伊斯骑着马来到一处断壁城墙前。  
“什么人。”问声间一队士兵举枪瞄准了骑士。  
“都放下。”胡梅尔斯喝令他的部下放下手中的武器，“马尔科，年幼我就见过你，那令人难以忘却的容颜。如今你依旧是这么的俊俏。”  
胡梅尔斯说完朝骑士微微鞠躬，“请原谅我的部下的无礼。”  
“何事。”罗伊斯语气淡薄冷如冰。  
“请你救救我们的孩子。”苏博蒂奇在Mats身旁掩面哭泣。  
“她被Lw掳掠去了，我不知道她为什么选中我的女儿，但请你救救她，不要让她成为那个模样，也不要让她变成他的祭品。”胡梅尔斯向马尔科递上德莱尼的照片。“若你无法拯救她，请让她不要痛苦的死去。”  
“报酬我知道的，不会亏待你。这是一万枚订金，事成之后，一千万金币。”  
“两千万。”罗伊斯接过照片，语气依旧冰冷。  
“混血的杂种你这是……！”胡梅尔斯手下的指挥官不乐意了。  
Mats挥手让部下闭嘴，“不得无礼。”他看了一眼身旁的内文，“我知道了，两千万。”  
“我会尽全力救出你的公主的。”说完她就准备策马离开。  
“另外，”胡梅尔斯说道，“还有其他猎人。”  
“哼。”马尔科轻哼的一声，头也不回的离开了。  
五百年的狩猎生涯，马尔科从未失败过，只要是她盯上的猎物，没有一个能逃出她的追捕。就连拥有强大能力的贵族也对她有所忌惮。  
少女独自一人骑行在黑夜的大草原上，但她并不孤单，一匹忠实的改造马陪伴她走过欧洲大陆每一寸土地。而她还有一个伙伴------天空中飞翔的夜鹰。不论马尔科走到何处，这只夜鹰始终都伴飞在她身边，如同侦察机一般在空中为马尔科警视着四周的环境。夜鹰很少接近马尔科，只有在她有需要的时间飞来帮助马尔科，或者在旷野，当歪歪停下脚步休息的时候偶尔接近她。这只夜鹰小的时候奄奄一息时被马尔科发现，为了救他马尔科血吻了雏鹰，从此便变为了血族的宠物。

（三）  
马车里，子爵正用邪恶的眼神打量着眼前昏迷的女子，蓝色的束腰裙，裸露着的香肩，令人着迷的虎牙。  
“这就是曾经的城市么。”黑夜里，两个男人在一片废墟摸索着前进。这里是曾经人类辉煌时期所留下的杰作，密集的人流，繁华的城市。而现在，只是断壁残垣。个子稍小的男人感叹着。  
“川流不息的汽车，热闹的人群。”皮什切克回答库巴，“你注意到了么，马车进入城市之后好像没动静了。”  
“安静的可怕。”库巴举起了手中的弩，和皮什切克背靠背，缓慢向前摸进。  
库巴和皮什切克，两个非常著名的猎人，人们给他们的外号叫做波兰双枪。两人合作战绩优异，在众多猎人中名列前茅，仅次于罗伊斯。十余年的猎杀生涯中，这两队狩猎者像是约定好的那样，从未撞过相同的任务（除了这次外），也互相没见过面，起码库巴是这样的。  
“你听。”皮什切克双臂抬起亮出两把锋利的短剑。  
“这脚步声莫非是……”库巴话音未落，十几匹狼人向两人扑了过来。  
“小心！”库巴射了一弩，迅速掏出断斧，与皮什切克合力斩杀前来进犯的狼人。  
一阵交锋过后，七八匹狼人死在了他们的利刃之下。库巴有些疲惫，再强壮的战士体力也不及狼人啊。而皮什切克这边情况稍比库巴要好点。狼人这边也有点乏力，剩余的狼人包围着波兰双枪。  
忽然，一匹狼人朝皮什切克猛撞了过去，波兰双子被分开了。皮什切克杀掉了袭击他的狼人，可是另两头狼人从两边同时挥爪，在经历两三波狼人的攻击之后，皮什切克有些招架不住，挡住了其中一只狼人的攻击，另一边则被利爪所伤，鲜血从皮什切克的右胸喷涌而出，他昏倒在地上。闭眼前，只见库巴被一个黑影抓举在半空中。  
“波兰只有一个王，”抓住库巴的黑影正是Lw子爵，“那就是我。”说完将库巴的心脏抽出，吸干了他的血。  
“999。”Lw默念之后将尸体扔在地面就离开了。  
库巴，流落的波兰王室后裔，正统的王位继承人。人类文明早已毁灭，残存的人类建立起新的秩序不过五六百年的时间。剩余的人种互相杂居在一起，没有了国家和种族之分，唯一的区别就是人类和其他物种。库巴怎么也没想到临死前还有人提起这事，在他眼里，这不过是小时候母亲对他讲的故事罢了。  
黎明时分，罗伊斯循着踪迹追到了这里，看着地上的尸体，“一场恶战吗。”此时她发现了奄奄一息的皮什切克。  
“他的后代吗，居然长这么像。”罗伊斯打量着皮什切克，脑海中似乎回想起了什么。思量了一会之后她决定为其疗伤。这要在平时，她只会冷漠的离开并继续追踪猎物。  
她将皮什切克抱到一处比较干净的地方，别看罗伊斯挺纤弱的，拥有血族血脉的她实际力大无穷。罗伊斯将皮什切克外衣扯去，单手拂过伤口，嘴里默念着什么。很快这些伤痕慢慢愈合，但并未完好如初。接着她从改良马上的胯包之中取出纱布为皮什切克包扎，取出一张毛毯盖在他的身上。这是十天前她新做的，用料是当时杀掉的狼人的毛皮。安置好皮什切克之后，罗伊斯起身准备继续追踪猎物。  
“马尔科。”皮什切克睁开双眼轻声唤道。  
“这不可能。”罗伊斯回头看着皮什切克，脑海中回忆瞬间涌上心头。  
那是一百多年前，罗伊斯在一次任务完之后漫无目的的在群山森林之间游荡，等待着下一次的任务。夜色之下的河畔，她和一个少年相遇，那少年朴实憨厚的笑容令罗伊斯神魂颠倒。在和克罗斯分手的一百多年里，她决心抛下所有的情感继续做一名没有感情的猎人。这是她少有的动心。那少年和眼前的皮什切克是如此的相似，只是眼前的这个男人看起来要老一些，3、40岁左右。与他相遇，他不知眼前的少女是混血，少女只知他是普通的人类。两人只知道对方对自己而言是重要的人，如此而已。那一场短暂的邂逅，由温柔的眼神，以及怯怯羞羞却轻轻握合的双手展开。  
少女忘却了自己猎人的身份，与少年一起聆听了流水的声音，观看向月越水的鱼儿，嗅闻了夜中绽放的茉莉香气，听取了风的演奏，蛙群的合唱。即使夜晚也依旧充满了光-------因为对方必在身边。  
他们交融在一起，少女和人类的第一次，少年的唇吻过少女全身如白醋般冰冷的肌肤，用自己的身体温暖着这百年来冷若冰霜的少女。两人以地为床以天为被，只有这宁静的森林听到少女娇喘的声音。  
每次完事之后，他都会亲切的在她耳边说着“Marco。”而她则会轻唤“Lukasz”回应。  
两人在一起度过美好的五年时光，直到有一天，罗伊斯有了嗜血的渴望。虽然是混血，但有些时候会有嗜血的渴望，不过这种情况十几分钟就会消失，或者饮一杯动物血就能好长时间（少则一年多则十年）不会有这种渴望的出现。嗜血的渴望使歪歪意识到她不可能跟企鹅过着这般诗情画意的生活。这只能是她幻想的生活，不可能成为现实。罗伊斯选择了离开，她希望皮什切克能得到正常的爱情。哪怕他们一直这样下去，皮什切克最终会老去，而她容颜却能常驻。这样畸形的爱情不是Marco想要的。她本身就是混血，她明白这世间不会有容得了他们的地方。人类始终惧怕这吸血鬼。混血儿更是异类。  
“Lukasz？”罗伊斯试探着回应。  
“Marco，真的是你。”皮什切克露出他那迷人的笑容。  
“可你怎么？…….难道你也是混血？”  
“四分之一。你还是没有变啊，我却已经有些老态。”  
压抑着百年的感情，冰冷的少女此时没有多言，只是静静躺下，依偎在爱人的身旁。  
远处，已找到通往诺尔伊斯港口的克罗斯公爵从鹰眼视觉中看到了这一切。没有多余的动作，没有多余的表情，只是这样，望着大海。远处，新科隆大教堂钟声响起。那里，是这一切故事的终点，血族的圣坛。

（四）  
到底是拥有吸血鬼血脉，仅一天皮什切克就恢复了。安葬完库巴，皮什切克对罗伊斯说：“我们一起去吧，我们的目标是一致的。”  
“可我们是竞争对手啊，你离开吧，我不想到时和你反目成仇。”  
“不管什么报酬，杀掉Lw之后，我们一起去诺尔伊斯。”  
“你怎么也…..那不过是传说中的岛。”  
“通往诺尔伊斯的港口，就在圣坛边上。本来我想带着库巴一起走的。”皮什切克望了一眼库巴的坟墓，“这孩子其实身上也留着血族的血液，只是追溯比较久远罢了。”  
“出发吧。”  
两人骑上改良马，向西面大海的方向驶去。两人策马狂奔，三天两夜之后，终于是可以看到新科隆大教堂的塔尖。通过望眼镜他们看到，Lw的马车已经快要接近圣坛了。两人没有做多余的休息，朝着教堂奔去。  
“奉子爵之命在此恭候多时了。”一名熊兽拦住了他们的去路。  
“让开，我不想浪费时间。”罗伊斯用着一贯冷淡的语气对熊兽说道。  
“我托马斯好歹也曾是南方的熊王。”  
电光火石之间，罗伊斯已到了熊兽的背后，拿出一张狼皮擦拭着长剑上的鲜血。  
“不愧是Marco，世界第一猎手，死在你的剑下，值了。”这是熊兽在这世界上留下的最后一番话语，随后身体分成两半倒下。

消灭熊兽之后，再也没有任何障碍阻挡Lukasz和Marco了。两人来到教堂之前，这教堂雄伟庄严，双塔高高耸立。所有见到它的人都会为之震撼。新科隆大教堂是血族们重现地表之后第一个建筑。这里边靠大海远离人类，高贵的血族们将它作为圣坛的所在地。  
二人进入教堂，此时已是正午，教堂内部昏暗似黑夜一般，只有烛光般的亮度为他们看清脚下的路。  
进入主厅，只见Ledo将德莱尼放在圣坛上。  
“欢迎你们我的奴隶们，跟着我一路很辛苦，只可惜，你们慢了一步。我已经收集完1000名贵族的血液和身体，见证神迹吧。”  
“你会死在我的剑下的。”罗伊斯冰冷的回应着。她和皮什切克两人慢慢登上通往圣坛的阶梯靠近子爵，二人分别抽出自己的武器进入战斗姿态。在接近圣坛的过程中，两人感受到了一股前所未有强大的力量。  
一阵气浪袭来，将企鹅打翻在地，而罗伊斯则举剑单膝跪在地上顶住了了这一波攻击。圣坛在接受最后一名祭品之后将一道暗光注入了子爵的体内。只见Ledo浮空，双手向前握拳，罗伊斯像是被什么束缚住一样，这力量愈来愈大，罗伊斯苦苦挣扎无果，面露痛苦的神情。  
“强大的猎人，做我的奴隶吧，唤起你体内血族的灵魂，臣服于我，随我征服这混沌的世界吧。”子爵不断向罗伊斯施加压力，试图唤起她内心深处强大的力量。不过，有件事是他没料到的….  
“啊！”处于零界点的罗伊斯爆发了，她挣脱束缚，一个刀斩挥出一道能量波击中了Lw子爵。子爵被重重的摔向墙上。罗伊斯也被这力量反弹。  
“怎么可能，除了吸血鬼之王没有人能……….莫非你是………”  
罗伊斯哪等他说完，起身就向子爵跳砍而去。呼啸而下的银刃被子爵左手护腕挡下，火花四溅。子爵秀出隐藏在手骨之间的利爪向罗伊斯横扫而去，抓了个空。罗伊斯已后跳数米。昏暗的大厅中不时闪耀着金属碰撞产生的火花，一旁的皮什切克全神贯注的观看两人的生死恶斗。  
双方战至筋疲力尽，两人隔着十来米互相喘息着。子爵深感再战下去不是罗伊斯的对手，趁罗伊斯放松的那一瞬间运用神力从虚空中召唤出一发箭矢射穿了一旁的皮什切克。  
“不要！”罗伊斯失色大喊。  
皮什切克被这突如其来的一箭射穿了心脏，他神情呆滞，最后看了一眼自己深爱的女人，重重的倒在地上。  
就是这一瞬间，子爵自觉抓住了机会准备对罗伊斯最后一击。  
“砰”教堂侧面的彩色玻璃破碎，一阵黑影划入，卷起子爵往上飞。  
“公爵，你想干嘛。”子爵认出了来者正是托尼克罗斯公爵。公爵强大的束缚力令Ledo无法挣脱。  
“砰”，又是一声玻璃破碎的声音。  
“你疯了吗，你也会死的！”  
克罗斯没有理会他，毫不犹豫将子爵和他一起带入阳光下。  
“啊~”随着一声惨叫，子爵在一道白光下消失了。  
而克罗斯呢，哪有什么不食人血的吸血鬼不怕阳光。其实他也不是纯种吸血鬼，而是血族与神族的结合体，一种更强大的生命的存在。  
罗伊斯跑向皮什切克，将爱人抱在自己的怀里，眼角流出了出生七百年来从未流出的泪水。

（五）  
罗伊斯将皮什切克的尸体带到一处樱花树林边上，虽然此时并不是樱花盛开的季节，但他知道，花总绽放的季节。Lukasz生前和她约定的，要一起看樱花。  
埋葬好皮什切克，罗伊斯瘫坐在墓碑边上，看着Lukasz，看着大海，在夕阳陪伴下，睡着了。她太累了。  
公爵从远处向罗伊斯走来，慢慢抱起爱人，骑上马朝港口走去。  
太阳缓缓降入地平线，海中一艘帆船慢悠悠的驶入港口。  
是的，这是通往诺尔伊斯岛屿的船只。

Lofter：Piszczykowski


End file.
